This invention relates to the field of musical instrument accessories and more particularly to a guitar glove for use in playing the guitar.
The guitar is a musical instrument played by strumming or plucking a plurality of strings running from the neck to the body of the guitar. The original, wooden guitar consisted of an elongated neck attached to a hollow soundbox. Modern electric guitars look similar to the original type of guitar but do not have a hollow soundbox, replacing that with a solid body. In either type of guitar, the music is produced by plucking or strumming the plurality of strings with one hand while simultaneously varying the length of the strings by pressing one or more strings down at the neck of the guitar with the other hand.
A number of different devices have been devised to aid or in some cases improve upon the ability of the fingers of each hand to manipulate the strings. A guitar pick is frequently used in order to facilitate strumming or plucking of the strings by the right hand. However, there have been no devices directed towards the improvement of the ability of the guitar player to lengthen or shorten the length of each string by depressing the string along its length when using the left hand. (Of course, the function of the left and right hands are reversed should the guitar player be predominantly left handed rather than right handed.) The guitar glove aids the player in depressing the strings.
One problem encountered in the use of the left, or chord hand, is encountered by the stress and deterioration of the tips of the fingers as they are used to press down on the various strings.
Guitar strings vary in width but come in very small diameters as a general rule. The strings are tightly stretched along the neck of the guitar and it is often times quite difficult to press these strings down with the chord-hand fingers. Additionally, rapid changing of the chords often causes the guitar player to slide the tips of his bare fingers along these strings which creates further deterioration of the bare skin on the tips of the fingers.
It is an object of this invention to provide a guitar glove with specially designed tips for manipulating the narrow spaces between the strings on the neck of a guitar. It is another object of this invention to provide a guitar glove which cushions and helps to maintain the tips of the fingers by using small cushioning strips where the tips of the fingers would normally be required to press on the guitar strings to produce chords. A still further object of this invention is to provide a snug fitting guitar glove having cushioning tips providing a comfortable and effective means of manipulating the chords on the neck of the guitar.
Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following described Specification.